


Innocence and Madness

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Foreshadowing, Gen, Sisters, Spoilers, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: "They're going  to  get rid of us," she told her twin casually.





	Innocence and Madness

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt 'kids/babies'

"They're going  to  get rid of us," she told her twin casually.  Her voice was childishly, brutally guileless. Despite only being fully formed in the vats of Motavia's biosystems laboratory around five years ago, their appearances were that of fully grown young women - if subtly alien in a way that made everyone who observed them feel uneasy, a primitive, wary hostility towards intruders that the twins could smell on them. Their oddest feature was the pointed, tufted ears that were more like a cat's but their poise also had a feline, almost feral grace about them, their eyes always staring wide with open, unblinking suspicion as they watched everyone who came close to them. They rarely spoke to anyone except each other, spending most of their time hiding and climbing up onto the rafters and balconies. 

"Don't take me for a fool. They gave me food. One of them tickled me on the head. Why would they bother doing that if they were going to get rid of us?"

"They think we don't know, and if they act natural, we won't find out. They still don't know I can get into their office. I'm even learning how their computers work, but they think we're still dumb kittens."

"You still think I'm stupid, more like. I know how you secretly want to turn on them and take over. I told you already I'm not interested. It'd only bring trouble down on us, maybe those Hunters again. We're their best experiments. They spent a lot of money on us. Why would they get rid of us?"

"Because we're faulty, duh. We're not even supposed to be two people, you know. Remember how we were in a vat that was too small for us? The cell wasn't supposed to split like that. I found it on the computer. It makes us too difficult to control, too dangerous and unpredictable."

"We aren't supposed to be for controlling. We're new intelligent life."

"You're really naive, aren't you? We were never supposed to be independent. We were slaves. Pets. Why else do you think we look like this?"

"You're twisted, Nei. I'm glad you split off from me. I wouldn't want you as part of me."

"That's not a nice thing to say to your own twin, who is closer to you than anyone in Algol will ever be. Besides, I already told you, I'm Nei-First, because I was out of the vat first."

"Well, I work properly and you're the prototype. Who would want to design something that acts like you on purpose?"

"Because these people want a vicious guard pet, not a silly yapping thing like you," 'Nei-First' hissed.

"Well... Nei-First is a dumb name, anyway. You're welcome to it. If you really believe we're in danger, I'll help you spy on them, but I'm not attacking one unless they attack me first. And I'll blame it all on you if you attack them first."

"Gee, thanks," she hissed, "It'll be too late if you let them act first, anyway. They've got all sorts of dangerous weapons. I think I can hack their security systems so they'll turn on the scientists when they activate them and try to point them at us. Is that acceptable?"

"Sure, I'll cover your back. Just don't get us into trouble unnecessarily."

"Trust me, it won't be unnecessary. Now go and distract the camera for me again."

".... Going to get me killed one of these days," muttered the too-young, too-old human-who-was-not-a-human as she walked up to one of the cameras and did her best impression of a whatever-she-was when it was about to violently throw up.


End file.
